


Melting Point

by Pastelglitchesxx



Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frost has Intrusive Thoughts, Insomnia, Intrusive Thoughts, One Shot, Other, Polyamorous Charlie, Polyamorous Killer Frost, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual References, Sleepy Kisses, They/Them Pronouns for Charlie (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Trouble Sleeping, basically charlie comforts their gf, charlie uses they/them, lesbian Killer Frost, non-binary Charlie, soft fic but heed the trigger warnings in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: “Hey,” Frost whispered, her voice echoing throughout the room like they were lovers shacked up in a cave. “Did I wake you?”Charlie yawned. “Nah. Didn’t hear your snorin’, so I figured you weren’t asleep. Memories again? Or is it the thoughts?” they asked softly.It took a moment for Frost to answer. “... Thoughts.”Or, the one where Frost finds solace from her less-than-kind thoughts in her witty joyfriend.
Relationships: Killer Frost/Charlie
Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049
Kudos: 4





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> So appearantly when I'm in the middle of a big project like Bare My Old Diseased Soul, all I wanna write is short fluffy fics, and when all I have is short fluffy fic prompts, the only thing that interests me is long angst. The mind works in mysterious ways huh. I promise I'll work on BMODS soon but sadly schoolwork comes first
> 
> Trigger warnings for intrusive thoughts obvi, trauma that caused phantom noises and phantom pain, talk of eyes not in their sockets. Other ships briefly mentioned in this in case they're your notp or generally squicks someone out; Livewire/Frost/Silver Banshee, Caitlin/Ronnie (which Frost calls "the husband-in-law"), and Frost/Caitlin. Anyways I'm projecting onto Frost so hard y'all

Charlie shuffled in bed, burying their forehead in their girlfriend’s armpit. Charlie fluttered open their eyelids, groaning slightly as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. Night pooled in through the windows, but Charlie didn’t spare it a glance. Their gaze had opened and since intently locked on their bedmate. Frost stared back, watching dimly, tired but unable to fall asleep.

 _“Hey,”_ Frost whispered, her voice echoing throughout the room like they were lovers shacked up in a cave. _“Did I wake you?”_

“Nah,” Charlie yawned. “Swung out of a wicked dream. Didn’t hear your snorin’, so I figured you weren’t asleep.”

Frost snorted quietly. _“Fair figure, indeed.”_

“You know it, luv.” Charlie smiled. Then they melted into Frost’s hand as it gently rubbed their back, and Charlie their legs tangled with one of her own. “... What were you thinking ’bout, anyways? I thought you said snugglin’ with your gal pals helped you to actually get some sleep.”

 _“Yeah, I mean... it usually does. Works better with Leslie and Siobhan_ _—_ _hell, even the husband-in-law worked once! But…”_ Frost’s gaze found the ceiling. Her cold fingers tapped with both exhaustion and restlessness on Charlie’s skin. Charlie’s eyes flickered under her. In the end, all Frost could offer was, _“... Bad night, I guess.”_

Charlie reached over and twirled their fingertips in circles above Frost’s belly button. They could remember how her fake piercing had shined so silver the first time they met, the light reflecting off the flashing colors of the bright night club. Frost had been so lively, so funny and free. Charlie had relished the cryomaniac’s cheering, so much so that they were practically drunk off the excitement the familiar fan was selling. They sighed, reliving it again in their head. 

Bloody hell, Charlie might’ve fallen in love right then and there. “Memories again, like phantom noises and pain? Or is it the thoughts?” they asked softly.

It took a moment for Frost to answer. _“... Thoughts.”_ she said, drawling the _s_ like a snake.

Charlie whistled. “Murder people thoughts or murder myself thoughts?”

 _“Other people,”_ Frost groaned.

“Mmm, those ones are fucked!” Charlie snickered near-silently, and licked their lips. “Of me?”

Frost nodded, humming out an _mhm_ for good measure. _“I was thinking about what you’d look like if I popped your eyes out with my thumbs.”_

“Not as sexy as I do now, I bet.”

_“Come on. You’d look sexy no matter how mutilated your hot-ass bod was, don’t be a pissbitch.”_

“Well, I can’t argue with that logic,” Charlie tilted their head with a smirk, “slutwaffle.” Then their eyes widened and their smile fell for a minute. “Ayo, wanna see? I could always leave my normal eyes in tact and make it look like some doubles are swinging out the side of my face—”

After mumbling the entire night, Frost finally laughed. _“Babe, they’re called ‘intrusive thoughts’ ’cause you don’t fuckin’_ want _’em, not ’cause you can’t figure out how to shapeshift it into reality.”_

“Really?” Charlie mocked a gasp. “By golly! This is a lot to take in.”

_“Hard to process, I know.”_

Charlie scrunched their nose in delight at Frost’s honest smile. “... You remember thinkin’ this bullshit doesn’t make you a baddie again, right?”

It was Frost’s turn to yawn. _“... Yeah. I know,”_ she heaved. _“Doesn’t feel like it, though.”_

Charlie pushed themself half-way up and kissed Frost’s eyelid. “I know,” they whispered as they slowly shifted to her frigid lips. “But those feelings? They’re arseholes. Even dicks, for good measure.” They frowned. “... And liars, too, Frost.”

The two watched the other’s gaze flutter around each other’s for a long, silent second. Then Frost pulled toward Charlie and filled the gap between them. White arms pulled Charlie closer into the cold woman’s grasp. They were glad that the cold had no effect on fates, so Charlie could breathe sweet nothings into Frost without fear of freezing. Still, they shuddered at their girlfriend’s hands luring them closer. Charlie sighed into Killer Frost’s blue lips before they drew apart.

“Cait would say I’m here to sleep.” Charlie clicked their tongue. “Not keep you up all night.”

Frost’s eyes shimmered gorgeously. _“Oh, like I can be kept?”_

“Hey, you’re the one that needs’ta spoon if you wanna sleep.” 

_“Well, you snooze, you lose. ’Sides, studies show that getting lost in a distraction actually helps with intrusive thoughts.”_ Frost knitted her brows with a devilish grin. _“Oh, won’t you help me, doctor?”_

“You already have a hot doc, Frostie.”

_“That’s not far! Caity’s in the headhouse!”_

“And she consented to what, exactly?”

_“We’ve talked about this, Char. Caity’s fine with us hookin’ up!”_

“But that wasn’t what she wanted for tonight, aye? Remind me, what did she specifically threaten to lecture me for if we didn’t do?”

Frost puffed out her cheeks. _“... Sleep.”_

“Case and point.”

Frost stuck out her tongue.

Charlie scoffed, not unkindly. “Poor thing,” they lulled, and pressed a kiss to Frost’s hand before they shoved her on her side and curled themself around her other half. She forced her eyes closed as both of them readjusted against the blankets. Charlie glanced down and smiled as they realized, one of each of the pairs’ feet was rubbing back and forth on the bed sheets.

Charlie’s chin found Frost’s shoulder, and they swore Frost softened as Charlie lightly breathed on her ear. Even with her eyes closed, Frost still managed to smile-pout. _“What, no goodnight smooch, love?”_

Charlie smirked at the way Frost sputtered and giggled, skin going blue, when they kissed her neck. “Sweet dreams, Frosty.”

She linked their fingers and held Charlie’s hand tightly. In the dead of night, she murmured, safe and sound. _“Night-night, Char.”_

**Author's Note:**

> We love understanding partners! I wish my he/they didn't live in another country :'
> 
> also the restless feet thing is a scene taken from me hangin' out with my other gf and I realized we were both stimming that way lmao yeah they prob both have ADHD but it's not really that shown here so didn't tag it soz


End file.
